The Truth Behind Everything, to my Eyes
by Rotaro
Summary: We have all heard the Cinderella story from her point of view, but have you ever really wondered what it would sound like from the Prince's POV? If you have read and find out. One-shot


**HALLO! Ok, so this is a little one shot thingy. I was going through my old works for my Creative Writing class and found this, which I actually really enjoyed writing. So here is Cinderella in the Prince's POV.**

**A little note peoples, the Prince's name was change (not that I think he had a name to begin with) and his appearance as well (made him cuter ^^) and well yea a few other things were modified, but it has the same basic structure of Cinderella going to the ball and all that junk. Anyhow, please enjoy this and review telling me how you think it came out.**

**This is also written in a different manner, from what I usually write fanfictions I mean, so please don't comment saying is better this way or that way because its staying just as it is. Thank again**

**CINDERELLA does not belong to me (other wise it would have been an anime and the prince would be cute like in my story)**

I sat on the chair breathing loudly as I felt the weight of the crown falling on me, literally. My dad kept talking about my soon to be kingdom. "Dylan, are you paying attention?" he would ask every five hours, or whenever he remembered I was the one he was talking to. "Sure dad" I would answer, slapping myself on the forehead in a sign of frustration. Not that I didn't want to become king, but the simple thought of having to go through hundreds and hundreds of easy 'give in' girls was just as enjoyable as spending your whole life living underwater, without gills, if you get my point.

"I don't think you are?" "Dad, for all the heavens I am, OK?" I stood up, coming near him. "Every word you have said about commitment, determination and responsability has been written in my heart and I know I could never be as good as you, but I'll try my best to reach very close enough". His hands went to my shoulders "I know you'll be even better Dylan" I only smiled. Still the idea of my dad's 'wife hunt' wasn't of much joy, but he counted on me to be as good of a king as he was. To his own personal thought, he was a great king because he had great queen at his side. "I'll try" I replied, walking out of the throne room.

Been a prince was OK, don't get me wrong, but doesn't everyone want to be normal for atleast once everyday? So my plan was easy, go to my room and get my peasant clothes. My hair was pretty long, but I fiercely had refused to cut it. I usually had it tied up in the palace, but in my role of a peasant I let it loose, covering my eyes. Easy and cheap disguise I'll say. I smiled happilly at the results. I got out through the back door of the palace and went to the village.

"Zack" this one little boy called. It took me a second to recognize he was calling me. When in disguise you don't really want to use your real name now do you? "Hey Louis" he took my hand, pulling me with him. "Wow, easy, where are you taking me?" he pulled, struggling a bit, but he was determined to take me where ever he wanted to take me. "Louis, where are we going?" Soon after such question, I felt him get pushed back, because he had hitted something with an incredible force. I held him and pulled him next to me.

"Hey you, kid, watch where you're going" one of the two evil twin sisters said. They were evil in every part of them and they didn't even have what one will categorize as 'bareable beauty'. "Eww, is Zack and the ugly Louis" the taller of the two said coming close to me. "Oh heavens!" I yelled, jumping back and placing a hand on my heart, as if feeling and making sure I was alive. "What?" the shorter one squealed. "What do you mean what?, for a moment I thought the Witch of the West was standing right there infront of me" "Excuse you peasant, but I believe that no one can compare to my beauty" the taller one replied. "True, true, that's why I compared you to the ugliest thing I know, although I believe Prince Dylan will marry the witch before he will even say a word to you" "What?" both of them screamed. "Well, lets make something clear, make a notice before you pop on me like that, you could really kill me with that face" We walked past them, whom by now were blood red in anger, but as young 'peasant' guys, we were just laughing at the event.

"Hey Zack, look" Louis yelled pointing at the market place. There she was, standing right infront of my eyes and dazzling me, yet another day. She might be a simpleton but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long blonde hair, bright like the sunlight that opened the curtain of my eyes every dingle morning. I stood there, breathless. "Go" Louis pushed me and I, stupidly, tripped. I looked up and there she was, smiling at me.

"Hey Zack" I chuckled and stood up "hey Cinderella" I gave her a side smile and could almost swear I saw her blush. "Hey there Louis" she said with a smile so kind and radiant I felt like I was going blind. "So, what are you doing around here?" she asked, coming back to me. "Oh, nothing, just making fun of the girls you work for" I said, holding a laughter back. "Oh dear, you mean Prunella and Crystal?" she asked, getting nervous. "Yeah" Louis burst out and the laughed hard again. "What's wrong?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, nothing I better…"

"Well hello, you must be Zack huh?" I turned around and this time I wasn't faking my fright. "My daugthers talked to me a lot about you" This women was terrifying, she had a very strange evil vibration to her essence that just made her frighting. "Yeah?" I gulped and looked back at Cinderella, who had her head down. "Looks like you two know each other huh?" The women asked and Cinderella was about to reply when I stopped her. "No, not really, Louis came here to ask her something and we were just leaving" I turned around and saw the look of pure pain in her eyes. "See you later madam" I said, bowing and running off with Louis.

After I left Louis into the orphan home he stayed at, I ran back to the palace and entered the place before anyone saw me. A few hours later my father knocked on my door. "Ready for tomorrow night son?" he asked coming in. "Sure dad" he nodded. "You'll see you'll find the right girl for you" he said, patting my legs and walking off again. I knew he wasn't speaking the truth this time, only the high class people were invited to the ball and the only women who would ever complete me was a simple maid down at the village. There was no way that there could be anyone in the high class like her. I fell asleep thinking of Cinderella and hoping that maybe something weird happen and she be there at the ball.

"Dylan" I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my mother sitting beside me. "What?" I said half asleep, half angered, for the fact she had woken me up from a wonderful dream. "Your father wants you down in his room in ten minutes top. He says you have to look presentable for the ball and he made his royal dresser come and try on some clothes for you" I grunted but still got up, I mean, for as much as I want to, I can't avoid what is really happening right now. "Oh well, lets get started" the dresser said as soon as I got in the room. We were literally trying different clothing on for half the day. By the time we got the 'perfect' outfit, it was time to go down stairs and start welcoming everyone.

Every single high class girl was here. From young 12 year olds, to 30 year olds. All shapes and all sizes. The evil twins were here as well, Prunella and Crystal. They came to me and bowed. I thought it was pretty funny to see them, since I still remembered their arrogant faces, change to every color of the rainbow in anger. "Prince Dylan" Their mother called, she was still frightening, even when she was acting like a nice lady. "Yes M'am?" I asked, the more politely I could get. "Would you mind giving my girls here a chance to dance with you and give you their first impression?" I nodded, not having anyother choice but to say yes. Starting with Prunella, the tallest one, she was a troublesome dance. Always stepping on my feet and talking about marriage when I haven't even said "hey, how are you?" It was really a total waste of time.

Crystal was next, she was the shy one and dance with less stepping than her sister. Not talking at all, by the time I got done with that dance everyone was shocked by the girl who was walking down the stairs. Her dress was blue like the river, and looked like it was made of the first pure drops of rain fall of spring. Her blonde hair remind me of Cinderella's and her smile was ten times more dazziling than the sun and moon combined. I couldn't believe that there was someone equally beautiful as the women I thought unique. It looked marely imposible until I reached her and grabbed her hand. I took her to the center of the floor and made her my dance partner for the rest of the evening.

I talked to her, but all she did was respond with a smile. I saw my parents up at the thrones, smiling down at me. I smiled at myself, for I knew I had found the one true love of my life. I was so struck by her beauty that it took me a while to ask her the words. As my lips were parting from each other to ask her, she stopped and gasped. The clock immidiately struck 12 midnight and she started to run. I ran after her, wanting to atleast catch her name, but all I could catch on my way was a single glass slipper and her scent still haunting the air like a ghost. I went back upstairs and asked the servants if they have found her, but all they said was they had found this very dusty looking girl in the front of the gates, with a pumpking and a few mice around her.

I soon knew that Cinderella had come by to atleast hear what was going on inside so I ran to my room and did the usual. I ran to the back door and ran to the gate before she left. I saw her, walking away, bear footed, holding the pumpking and a few mice in her hands. I catched up to her and spoke. "Some party huh?" she looked startled and looked at me. "Oh Zack, please don't scare me like that" she said and I soon saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Cinderella?" I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She soon dropped the pumpking and turned to me and started crying on my chest. "I did the worst thing and now I can't get this feeling away from me Zack" For a moment I forgot about the princess that had entered the ball and remembered all the locked feelings I had for Cinderella. For a moment, this felt right, me here, when she needed me the most. I believe that for a moment the very thought of faking the death of Dylan would be the best thing. So that this would never end, or just stop here. "Hey is OK, I mean, it depends on what you did?" I said, but not pulling her away, not even an inch. "I fell in love with the Prince, Zack the prince, you know how impossible that is?" she said, crying even louder. I hugged her tight and sighed. "I'm sorry" is all I said, because I knew that she was right, for as much as I wanted her, I couldn't.

I got back to the palace and went straight to bed. I had so much thinking to do, and the choices were pretty much limited. Fake my death and become Zack for ever, or resume my responsability and become king. Or even more simple, have Cinderella or the princess of last night. One thing was for sure, as much as I loved Cinderella I could not bare the thought of the suffering and pain my parents will go through if they thought their son died. So it was hard yet simple, I was going to search high and low for the owner of the delicate glass slipper, even if it meant, leaving Cinderella, for ever.

The search started the very next morning and so far, not one girl's feet fitted the small shoe. My Counsel men rode with me to Cinderella's house and we got off. It was going to be ackward to be there and see her, but not be able to say a word, because she doesn't know me, she knows Zack. "Well, here we are" The Counsel men said. Prunella sat down and tried the shoe in first, but it didn't fit at all. Crystal sat down, only to run with her sister's same luck. "You have no other ladies in the house you say?" the Counsel men asked their mother. "No sir, only them two" My heart broke at the thought that maybe it could've been Cinderella, but then again, it was impossible. Then, as we were about to leave a faint yell came from up stairs. "Wait" someone yelled, running downstairs. Cinderella sat down and the Counsel tried the slipper on her. As soon as the glass touch her skin it was like if magic had happened, the slipper fitted perfectly. She took the other from her pocket and put it on.

"No, it can't be" the women yelled, going to grab Cinderella, but I got to her, before she did and took Cinderella out of the house into the carriage. "Could you give us a moment?" I asked the Counsel and he nodded. "Your majesty, I know you believe I'm a simple maid but I'm actually the daughter to the lord of this house" "I know more than you think, I mean I know who you are, do you know who I am?" I asked smiling at her. She looked at me confused and shook her head. "I know you are Prince Dylan Sir." She said, like the most obvious thing. "Close your eyes" she did as I commanded and I let my hair loose, covering my eyes. "Open" I commanded again and she gasped at the view. "Zack?" she asked in amazement. "Yeah, I will be Zack for you" I answered. After that we lived what you might call, Happily Ever After.


End file.
